A Thwarted Escape
Log Title: A Thwarted Escape Characters: Major Bludd, Over Kill, Wiretap Location: Airfield - Cobra Island Date: 11 February 2010 TP: Non-TP Summary: Over Kill tries to take his toys and leave Cobra Island, but Major Bludd has a problem with that... Category:2010 Category:Logs Over Kill says, "How is everyone? Good.. um. Okay. So everyone knows I dragged an unconscious Bludd home last night? Good." Zartan says, "oh did you now" Over Kill says, "Yes! Saved his life." Wiretap says, "Thank you, Over Kill..." Over Kill says, "You're very welcome, Wiretap!" Major Bludd says, "*ahem*" Over Kill says, "And you're Welcome too, Major!" Major Bludd says, "I was tranquilised, you ninny. You saved me from being taken prisoner, which is about the only good thing you've done in the last few months." Over Kill says, "See? He could have been executed." Over Kill says, "I'm glad we're all getting along now, right?" Major Bludd says, "With the American justice system? I'd die of old age before that happened." Over Kill says, "I don't know anything about Americans." Over Kill says, "I do know my vectors are safely locked down and passworded now. To keep people from saving them." Major Bludd says, "You wanna explain how that's obeying your directives, Over Kill?" Over Kill says, "Protecting my vectors. My directives are to serve Cobra. That is all. And I saved you from the American prison system. So I fulfilled my function." Over Kill says, "This is for your own good, Major." Major Bludd says, "Oh, you have, have you? I suppose --- what?!" Over Kill says, "Oh definately so... I mean you have no idea how to handle them as a BAT commander." Wiretap coughs. Major Bludd says, "You are out of line, Over Kill. Shut your trap." Over Kill says, "I just don't want there to be any instances. Very well. I'll be quiet. Have a nice day." Major Bludd says, "And if you've fulfilled your function, I reckon you won't be needing any of Cobra's supplies any longer." Over Kill says, "Oh, here we go again. Why can't you leave me to my BATS and you go back to ..um. saving Americans, or whatever it is you do." Major Bludd says, "I don't judge my orders. I merely obey them." Over Kill says, "And that, is why it's been 30 years." (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Wiretap, can you recommend a hacker team to disengage the alleged passwords on the Vectors?" to Wiretap. Major Bludd says, "You. Are a soldier. Your job. Is to FOLLOW ORDERS. If you want to start your own campaign against the Joes, good luck, and don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Over Kill says, "Did you know you're arguing with an AI slightly more intelligent then a toaster?" Over Kill says, "Though if you want, I can just take my BATS and go right? I mean they are more my design then Cobra's these days." Major Bludd receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Wiretap sends you a radio transmission, 'Sure. Shouldn't take more than one or two people at the most. I could assist with it.' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, 'Get on it straight away.' to Wiretap. Major Bludd says, "You can go. Leave Cobra's equipment behind. I'm not discussing this again. No matter what you think, they're not yours." Over Kill says, "Just let me take the AIs that are not at all Cobra's design." Major Bludd says, "This is not a negotiation." Over Kill says, "Nevermind, I can make my own. Its good." Over Kill says, "One moment... there's.. an issue." Major Bludd says, "Only one?" Airfield - Cobra Island :The main road comes to an end here at another clearing. A long airstrip runs across the clearing, in a roughly east to west direction. To the north of the strip, a series of hangars huddles at the edge of the forest. ---- Over Kill is at the Vector hangar, speaking quietly to the many many voices in his head. "I don't want to hear it." he says to someone in there. "I'm just going to get what's mine and move on. I suppose this was a long time coming. Four is safe with me. The rest of you have a choice." (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Over Kill's come back to base. I'm sure he's up to something. I'm going out to the airfield to confront him." to Wiretap. Major Bludd receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Wiretap sends you a radio transmission, 'Be careful. Still working on what you requested...' "Are we having difficulties understanding English?" Bludd's voice drifts across the tarmac toward the hangars. Over Kill clenches his fists and moves into a fighting position. His right arm snaps out of place, and he snaps on his machete. "Try to stop me." he says with a snarl. "We knew it would come to this." Over Kill says, "Six..stay out of this." Major Bludd mutters something into his radio, then steps forward. "You want to leave, leave. But you get nothing. This project is at an end, right now. I don't care what the Baroness has to say about it: you're unfit to be a soldier. Get out of here, Over Kill." (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Understood. He's bristlin'. He wants a piece of me." to Wiretap. Major Bludd says, "I warn you: assaulting a superior is a clear act of insubordination. In your case it's grounds for destruction." Over Kill says, "Very well. You leave me no choice." Over Kill quietly turns to Bludd. "Very well then. If I am no longer your soldier, I am no longer your property." he turns to walk away quietly. This is odd. Over Kill says, "What the ARGH! What is that!" Major Bludd gazes in some surprise at the android's back. He knows he can't stand up to the walking tank in a fight, but there's a lot of anger he'd love to let loose on Over Kill right now. He speaks quietly into his radio. (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Got anyone over there who can shut down the BATnet? Disconnect Over Kill from it?" to Wiretap. Major Bludd receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Wiretap sends you a radio transmission, '--Distracting him temporatrily from attacking you! Make your move if you can!' Over Kill suddenly grabs his head as if something just hit him square in it. He sinks to one knee. "What the..make it stop...." Major Bludd receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Wiretap sends you a radio transmission, 'I'd like to take credit for doing it, but something -- or someone ELSE just did that!' Wiretap says, "Oh, you devious little SNEAK!" Major Bludd unslings his rifle. It'd be smarter to just shut the android down with his remote, but he's got too much anger to handle at the moment. He holds the AK up to his shoulder and fires off a handful of three-round bursts, aiming at the android's head, then his chest, where he percieves the black box resides. >> Major Bludd strikes Over Kill with Ak-47 . << (Radio) Wiretap sends you a radio transmission, 'He's got some kind of...really POTENT firewall help. I wouldn't be surprised if he got Cybertronian assistance with it. He's trying to load all of the AI programs directly to the firewalled portion of the BATnet...it's tug of war right now...I stopped him for the moment. Don't know what I can do if he succeeds!' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Shit. Do what you can, and I'll do what I can from here." to Wiretap. Over Kill shakes his head trying to clear it as the shots move towards his head and chest. He moves his hands over his chest protectively as the shot takes off a good portion of his right head. "So it begins..." He says as the missile launcher on his back aims back at Bludd. "I didn't want it to come to this.." >> Over Kill strikes Major Bludd with Missile. << Major Bludd had, until this moment, forgotten Over Kill had a missile launcher mounted on his back. His eye grows wide as a saucer as he makes an ineffectual attempt to scramble away from the incoming ordnance. The missile lands at his feet, sending the mercenary flying. Bludd tumbles head over heels, slamming painfully into the tarmac and skidding to a halt, the asphalt tearing into the fabric of his uniform where it's not protected by his armour plating. Pure combat insinct forces him to roll onto his stomach and fire off another burst from his rifle. >> Major Bludd strikes Over Kill with Ak-47 . << (Radio) Wiretap sends you a radio transmission, 'The *vectors* are...*assisting* me. It's as if they can tell Over Kill's gone all wrong. Their help has been invaluable!' Over Kill takes another shot as he grabs at his head again. He seems to be having some major lag issues. He starts to back behind a hangar, taking a few shots to his armored midsection. He seems to be more retreating then fighting, though its hard to tell if he knows where hes going at this point. He seems very confused and terrified at this point. He waves his machete hand over his head as if swatting at something invisible. He chatters in binary to himself about something. Oh yeah theres some sort of malfunction going on. Major Bludd gathers his feet under him and lunges toward the android. This might be the only opening he's going to get. He charges toward Over Kill, slinging the rifle back over his shoulder as he runs, a bit unsteadily, across the tarmac. Over Kill drops again, this time grabbing his head tighter. "Why?" he asks. "I was trying to save you. If the project is over you're next dont you understand?" He doesn't seem to know if Major Bludd is there or not. His chest smokes a bit. "They'll kill you all!" Wiretap says, "Got him! If...if he can be immobilized *now*, somehow, that would be great. I'm not sure how long he's going to stay incapacitated, but he's down. Vector 13 managed to trap him in a sector." Major Bludd grabs hold of the android, latching onto the edge of Over Kill's chest armour. Despite his injuries and the seriousness of the situation, he can't help but say something. "You're a mistake, Over Kill," he growls, though the expression on his face is tinged with the slightest regret. "I'm fixing it." He pulls a grenade from his belt and wedges it up into the android's armour, removing the spoon as he pulls his hand back out. Without waiting for a response or even to see if the grenade stays in place, he turns and runs at top speed from Over Kill before the grenade detonates. >> Major Bludd misses Over Kill with Grenade . << Over Kill 's combat instincts fall into place. The BAT tucks and rolls, replacing that right arm with a machine-gun. He shakes badly, but fires in Major Bludd's direction just hoping to hit something in the noice. >> Over Kill strikes Major Bludd with Machinegun . << Over Kill says, "I guess its too late to negotiate so that thsi noice can stop eh?" Wiretap says, "You have lost your window to negotiate *anything*!" What a time to have a dud grenade! Bludd doesn't look back to confirm it, but can't believe the grenade failed to detonate. He must have pulled this one from the Cobra supply. He races to find cover around the corner of a hangar, but, too slow, he's caught by a spray of machinegun fire. He barks in pain, stumbling as he rounds the corner, leaning his back against the wall. His breath comes in short, ragged bursts, punctuated by quiet swear words. He's still armed with his AK, but that's a weapon for distance fighting, and he's about to have a mountain of mechanical maniac on him in just a moment. He leaves the rifle on his shoulder and takes out his combat knife, waiting for the android to round the corner. Over Kill staggers slowly, holding his head. He suddenly turns course and starts to head towards the docks. Just what is he up to? Major Bludd says, "*groans* Over Kill ... is to be considered ... hostile target... nngh." Over Kill says, "If I can get a distance. I can get away from this noise." Major Bludd receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Wiretap sends you a radio transmission, 'Do you need a medic??' Over Kill grabs his chest again and falls again. Its almost like hes taking direct hits to his black box. He crawls with his hand and machete, scraping away in any direction he can. Major Bludd stays put, frowning in confusion as he sees Over Kill walk past his position and off to the north. He makes a mental tally of his injuries, then keys his radio and mutters something into it. Knife still gripped in his hand, he runs out and does what he can to take advantage of the android's partial incapacitation. (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "It's not safe yet." to Wiretap. >> Major Bludd strikes Over Kill with Knife. << Wiretap says, "I can out-noise you, buddy. You can take that to the bank." Over Kill says, "...too much...ugh...mm.. " Over Kill takes the knife straight to his midsection. He curls up on himself, tucking his head to his chest. Whatever's going on, it's pure torture to the android. "Don' know..how much longer.. can't think right.." It's pitiful in this position, Bludd thinks, crouched over the curled-up android, prepared to make another strike. But if it gets the slightest chance, it'll skewer him on that machete arm, he's sure. He's no technician, so he reverses the knife and slams its pommel down on the android, hoping to hit something vital and end this before the tables turn on him. >> Major Bludd strikes Over Kill with Bash. << GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill manages to stay conscious, though thats not much of a comfort for the android. He takes the knife to his chest, sparking badly. Hes curled up around his chest as tightly as he can, trying to protect that box of his. "Too late.. to surrender isn't it?" he almost seems to be having a microsecond of clarity. Oddly, Over Kill's refusal or inability to fight back arouses Bludd's anger. He wants a fight, even though the saner parts of his mind insist that would be suicide. He rises to his feet. "You crow about how superior you are," he spits, "but when you're proven wrong you want to be spared, forgiven. How superior do you feel now, tin man?" He gives the android a spiteful kick. Over Kill takes the kick, but he seems beyond feeling or responding to it. He swipes with that machete arm , perhaps one final time. It's definately not at full strength and the swipe probably couldn't damage a fly. The android seems beyond the ability to even think of a proper response. So much for robot superiority. Major Bludd stares down imperiously at the android. He keys his radio. "Somebody from Technical come and haul this piece of garbage off my airfield," he growls. Major Bludd growls, "Somebody from Technical come and haul this piece of garbage off my airfield." Wiretap says, "They're en route now." Major Bludd mutters, "More bloody reports..." Over Kill finally responds. He's not doing well at all, his voice is more static then anything. "Why..don't you just..destroy me now. You have the chance." He lifts his head to stare at Major Bludd for a moment before letting his head drop. Major Bludd doesn't have a ready answer for that question. "You never learn," he mutters. "Thought you'd be different. So eager to show you're not like ... your previous version. But it's all the same, isn't it? No matter what their origin, Over Kill units always show themselves to be unreliable, insubordinate, and dangerous. Cobra oughta scrap the whole damn project, if you ask me." Over Kill growls. Defiant to the end. "Not like previous version. Make sure. If theres more make sure.." he shakes badly. "Make sure it knows. Make sure it know what the others have done,make sure it learns." He seems oddly calm, almost expectant of this. "Make sure it was designed for the job. Vectors shouldn't have to..." his voice trails. Major Bludd hears the growl and smiles. "Show some backbone," he scowls. "If it were up to me you'd be the last." He smiles wickedly. "Only thing BATs are good for is booting out of aircraft and gettin' mowed down in combat." Over Kill oddly enough seems to agree. "Yes.." He says. "We are not meant to be commanders. To be soldiers. We are machines that talk back, nothing more." it tilts its head. "Think the noise stopped. It's allright. I understand." Major Bludd frowns. "You don't make any damn sense," he mutters. Over Kill says, " Attempting network reconnection." Wiretap says, "Um, no." Major Bludd says, "What've y'got to say for yerself now, Over Kill?" Over Kill chuckles, an odd staticy noise. "Whole world doesn't make sense does it." He chuckles. "Just proves my point about it." Over Kill says, " Network failure.." Over Kill says, " Wiretap says, "He's still trying any way he can to access that firewalled BATnet." Over Kill murmurs "This world..." he grabs his head as more white noise assults him. "Something wrong with it. Never made much sense to me. Never was mant for this. Just a vector right? Maybe if these units were designed for this not just hijacked from other proj...." he shakes his head a bit. "Too much. Can't make sense." Major Bludd shrugs. "It's not my project," he says, "and it's not my problem." He keys his radio. "Wiretap," he says into it, "let him up." (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Wiretap, let him up." to Wiretap. Major Bludd receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Wiretap sends you a radio transmission, 'Alright, but he's going to go straight for the BATnet. I suspect you know this, too, so...be careful. He's desperate.' Over Kill blinks a moment as things seem to go quiet. Way too quiet. He skitters backwards, on all fours, in pure fear. Ahh torture. Something the two year old BATlord never encountered before. Major Bludd motions Over Kill toward him. "Come on." He grips his combat knife in his right hand, flips it so the blade faces outward again. Over Kill doesn't approach. He backs as far as he can "Why did you let me up?" He asks, his voice still very quiet. He looks more confused then anything. "Thought you might have a backbone," Bludd says quietly. "Thought you might be a lifeform --" he barks out a laugh -- "superior to mere humans. Guess I was wrong." Major Bludd receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Wiretap sends you a radio transmission, 'Someone in Canada is trying to gain access to the BATnet. Should I attempt to kick them off?' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Yes." to Wiretap. Over Kill looks around himself. "So you want to fight one on one is it.." he extends his machete hand. "So if I take you down. The Defenses here will destroy me." he tilts his head. "There's company.. interesting." he murmurs to himself. "Deal with it later, if there is a later." ahh yes. Talking for four networks at once. "Anyways. What as I saying..." He says "Yes... it's futile to attack you now. We are allies for one. It is against my programming to attack and destroy you. And it is also not wise." He crouches. "No I will not fall for the bait." Major Bludd mutters a quick word into his radio. Over Kill says, "" "It's against your programming, yet you attacked me mere minutes ago." Bludd's body is starting to remind him that it was very nearly atomised by a missile. He straightens. "Remember that you can be drowned out at any time," he adds. "You're Cobra's tool, nothing more. You own nothing here. Your purpose is to serve, and that's it." Over Kill pauses. "Self-Defense..." he murmurs "Can't really call all of this self defense anymore." the android sounds extremely tired. "Yes, sir. I know what you and Cobra can do if I attempt to tkae what is not mine. So, where do we stand? Am I exiled or do I return to the hangar?" its been a while since he ran to the hangar to hide. Reverting back to his old tricks. Major Bludd seems to ponder a moment. "Go back to the hangars. I'm going to put Technical in charge of the BATnet for now. You've no authority over it as of right now." Over Kill winces. He's never been off the BATnet for any period of time. So much silence is almost painful to him. He nods. "Yes, Commander. What you think is..necessary. All networks, or should I isolate myself from the BATnet alone?" "You're confined to base," Bludd replies. "The dalnet is open to you for now, but no other connections, including other internet connections. If you attempt to leave this base for any reason, you will be considered hostile and will be destroyed. If you attempt to allow hostile contacts from outside into Cobra's networks, you will be destroyed." GAME: Major Bludd FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Major Bludd winces. "Understood?" Over Kill moves extremely slowly. Perhaps a lot of his systems are totally fried. "Yes, sir.. thank you sir. You need help getting to medical? Sorry about the missiles. Got..scared." he's alive. And he wonders..why. "I need no help from you," Bludd says definitively. He points violently to the hangar, wincing instantly as he aggrivates any number of injuries. "Go," he grinds out. Over Kill looks back at the Major. He's oddly obediant, and wobbles towards the hangar. "Thank you sir." once he gets to the hangar, he collapses just inside the doorway, spent for the day. Major Bludd takes a slow, deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, then moves slowly, gingerly, off toward the main Headquarters building. He spent part of a bad night's sleep there last night, and it seems he's destined to sleep there tonight as well.